


Pure Imagination

by froofie



Category: BBC Sherlock, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, benedict cumberbatch rpf - Fandom
Genre: British Actor RPF - Freeform, F/M, Meditation, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, RPF, Visualization, audio, benedict cumberbatch rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froofie/pseuds/froofie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I listen to a lot of visualization/meditation tracks in RL. This just seemed to be a natural fit.</p><p>Thank you to Jenna for the help with editing.</p></blockquote>





	Pure Imagination

_Thank you for choosing Midnight Visualizations_

_Make sure you are in a comfortable position, either seated or lying down._

_Please put on your headphones and choose the track you are most called to right now._

 

[click]

 

_You have chosen_ **Rendez-vous with Benedict Cumberbatch**

_Let’s begin._

Close your eyes.

Take a deep breath in

and let it out.

Take another deep breath in

and let it out.

Relax in your heart.

Relax in your mind.

Relax your shoulders

Relax your belly

Relax your pelvis

Relax your legs

Take another deep breath in

Hold it

And let it out.

 

I’d like you to imagine you are lying in the most comfortable bed in the world. Perhaps it’s in a luxurious hotel room, perhaps it’s in a spectacular palace. Maybe it’s in your own home. Wherever it is, I want you to imagine that room now. What does the air smell like? Is it dark or light outside? Is the temperature pleasing to you? How does the bed feel? What color are the soft linens? How many pillows are under your head? How do you feel lying here?

However the atmosphere is to you, one thing is certain: You feel beautiful and desired. You can have any man in the world, they fall all over themselves to be with you, but you only want one and he is coming to you now.

Take a moment to gather those feelings inside you.

Feel them spreading out wide in your heart.

You are dressed in a form-fitting red dress. It feels magnificent against your body. You kick your heels off onto the floor just as the door to the room opens. Benedict  appears before you wearing a beautifully tailored  light blue suit. His energy unfolds out into the room, into your heart. His dark ginger hair is wavy, the curls clamoring out to be noticed, to be touched. You sense he has taken great care to groom himself for this moment.

Take a moment to imagine him showering, shaving, primping, dressing himself for you.

Allow those feelings of your own worthiness to sink in deep.

The unique color of Benedict’s suit makes his eye color striking, but there is a gentleness behind them that cannot be removed. Indeed, it is what draws you the most to him.

Take a moment to feel your desire for Benedict. How do you react to your feelings? Do you smile to yourself? Do you bite your lip? Do you writhe in your dress? Does your heat rise up? Where do your feelings for him start, in your heart or somewhere lower down?

Benedict is drawn to you as well. He is happy you have chosen him. He is humbled to be yours. Watch him as he walks  to the bed,  notice he is barefoot, making him seem that much more grounded. Despite appearances, he is never truly posh.

Benedict sits on the edge of the bed by your side. He runs his fingers through the hair on your temples as he falls into your gaze. You close your eyes at his touch. You smell his spicy, citrusy cologne.

Take a deep breath in

and let it out with a sigh.

You feel the bed shift under you as he leans forward to kiss you lightly. His lips are perfectly pink, plump and moist. The fullness of his lips is erotic. Benedict begins to kiss down your jaw, down your chin to your neck. He is slow and deliberate. His freshly cleaned hair brushes your nose. He wants you to hear the sound of his lips leaving your smooth skin.

Take a moment to imagine that sound, the only sound in the room.

With one hand holding himself up on the bed and the back of his other hand caressing your upper arm, he brings his mouth back to yours. He deftly parts your lips with his. He takes a chance and runs the very tip of his tongue along the inside of your upper lip. You crave more. Your hand wraps around his forearm, discovering the delightful sensation of muscles and veins pressing against his skin, working to hold up his weight over you.

I’d like you to imagine running your thumb over Benedict’s wrist while you kiss him sweetly.

With his body this close to yours you can smell the soap, the shampoo, the aftershave he used earlier. How does it feel knowing he thought about you while running his slicked-up sudsy hands all over his wet body?

Take a deep breath.

Exhale.

Benedict has aroused you to action just enough that you sit up beside him. He opens his arms out to you. You take him up on his offer and he brings you to his lap. You straddle him and he holds you securely. Your arms wrap about his shoulders. You feel the coarseness of his coat, it reminds you of the contrasting softness of his lips. You ask him to kiss you again and he does. When he finally gives you his tongue fully, you relax deeper into his hold.

Imagine now how it feels to have him give you his tongue. Do you moan? Does he moan? What does it sounds like when Benedict moans? Feel the sensations arise in your body imagining him moaning into your mouth. Do you meet his tongue with your own immediately or do you make him seek it out? How does it feel to stroke Benedict’s tongue with yours? What does he taste like? Is he a gentle kisser or more forceful?

Take a deep breath in

and let it out.

Benedict kisses you, nibbles your lips, smiles against your mouth, exhales onto your cheek, presses your faces closer together, invites himself deeper into your mouth. You feel like a delicious peach under his hungry and appreciative lips. His hands grab your bottom and squeeze. You run your fingers through his hair. He lets you know he likes this by kissing you harder, egging you on to lightly pull on his strands. He aches for you to touch him and cannot get enough of what you are doing. He groans.

Imagine the sound of Benedict groaning at your touch.

Imagine the softness of his hair weaving under and around your fingertips. How does his hair look after you’re done touching it? Has it straightened a bit? Does it sit more at attention on his head?

You begin to rock your hips over him as you pull on his earlobe with your teeth, as you playfully bite down his jawline, his chin, finding your way to his other ear where you purr your feelings into it. You like what he is doing to you and you want to show it to him. Your fingertips play down his face, your thumb slides over his cheekbones. You delicately kiss his eyelids and down to the tip of his nose. He smiles when you do that.

I’d like you to imagine unbuttoning Benedict’s suit jacket as he sucks on your neck. His lips are strong and his suction sends shivers on your skin. You undo his black tie, leaving it dangling around his neck. You feel his hands all over your back, sometimes stroking you, sometimes tickling you. He is a mixture of mature male and playful boy.

Imagine being touched by him like this. What thoughts go through your mind as you feel him unzip the zipper of your dress? How does it feel to have his fingers make their way inside your dress to touch your naked back? How does it feel to know he wants to touch your skin and have you naked with him? How does it feel to have those fingers pull your dress forward and off your torso?

Let those feelings sink in.

Take a breath  
  
and exhale.

You both are mildly breathless against each other’s cheeks. His hands are at your exposed waist, thumbing your side ribs. Your are fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. Your hands smooth under his open shirt and across his chest, down his back as you kiss again.

Take a moment to imagine his chest exposed under an open white shirt and blue jacket. Imagine kissing him while exploring his flesh with your fingers. How does his skin feel to you? Soft? Rough? How quickly do his nipples pearl as you tease them with your teeth and mouth? How does he react to this new touch? How does he thank you for what you are doing to him?

Benedict bathes your neck with his tongue. You shift your head back and invite him to wet your skin even more. He kisses across your clavicle and over your breasts. You hold his head down to you with one hand on the back of his head. He snaps back up to kiss you with renewed passion as he unhooks your bra. His hands want inside your dress. You stand up, his legs spread on either side of yours. Locking eyes, you slowly remove your bra and bend forward to slink your dress down your legs and to the floor. He sits up and sucks on your nipples, twirling his tongue the way you are now twiddling your fingers through his hair, holding him to your body.

Take a moment to look down at Benedict’s mouth on your breasts. How loving are his lips on you? Does his tongue tickle or arouse you? How wet does he get your nipples? How attentive is he to your pleasure? Are his hands rough or passionate on your back as they keep you steady? How eagerly does he play with the waistband of your panties? How does it feel to have his fingers find your sex and spread out your wetness?

Let those sensations bloom in your body.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Benedict tells you he can’t wait any longer to love you properly. He stands up, and, kneeling, kisses your belly, licking into your navel. His hands slowly ride up and down the backs of your thighs once, twice and on the third trip, pull your panties down. Your hands run through your own hair at the rising level of desire he is causing in you. He quickly shifts out of his coat and shirt, tossing everything on the floor. He presses his mouth to your sex, inhaling your heady scent, spreading your legs a bit.  He licks and sucks on you. He hooks one of your legs over his shoulder. You place your foot on the bed, opening yourself up to him. You hold on to the bed stand beside you. His tongue travels along your folds, inside and out. His hands tightly grasp your bottom. He clearly enjoys holding you like this.

I’d like you to imagine looking down at Benedict’s head moving as he pleases you, laps at you with his mouth. Are his eyes open or his he looking up at you, reading your signals? What kinds of sounds does he make as he indulges himself in tasting you? What kind of sounds do _you_ make? How wet is he making you right now?

Your breathing increases and your hips rock against his lips which makes him suck deeper. Your standing leg begins to wobble as your knee weakens. He holds you with one arm while his fingers find their way inside you. As he kisses your bent thigh, he tells you how wet you are and how much he likes feeling your heat. You see his lips are glistening with your juices. Your grinding pattern matches his swirling fingers. He takes you right to your edge but you decide to back off. You want to feel him all over you, you want him in your mouth. His fingers slip out and he leans back, finally standing, looking down at you. He brings your bodies together, leaning his head down to kiss you. You taste yourself on his moist lips, smell your scent on his hand as it cradles your head up to his. His kisses are more sensual now, his lips loose and generous against yours. You feel his hardness pressing out to you through his rough trousers.

Imagine how his erection looks in his dress slacks. See how much he desires you, how much he cannot hide his wanting. How hard does he feel when you run your palm against him? How does Benedict react to the fondling? What does his belt buckle sounds like as you unfasten it? How does Benedict’s erection bob as you free it from his clothing? How does the carpet feel under your knees? What does he smell like under the clean scent of soap? How hot is his skin on your lips as you kiss his shaft and take him into your mouth? Are his balls soft as you fondle them while sucking on his head? Is Benedict holding your head lightly or with a mixture of pressure but tenderness so as not to hurt you. What flashes through your mind as you feel him swell against your tongue? How does his butt feel? How course are his leg hairs under your fingertips as you run them over his calves and thighs?  When you look up at him, is he looking down at you or is his head tilted back, mouth open, enjoying what you are doing to him? At what point do you stop sucking just before he comes in your mouth?

Take a deep breath

and let it out.

Your desire summits and you encourage him to take you on the floor, but he wants to love you on the soft bed. Stepping out of his trousers he brings you to him, smiling at being skin to skin, face to face. The heat from your bodies is relaxing. He dips you down on top of the fluffy duvet, placing himself between your open legs. He is very stiff and ready, so pink and proud. He looks at you, leans down to kiss you as he lets himself in smoothly. You are widened out a bit, happy at his girth pulling your labia down, exposing your clitoris. He gives you his body weight. When he presses into you, he hits your spot just so. You feel him everywhere, hands in your hair, forearms by your head, lips brushing your cheek. He loves to touch you. He loves being touched by you. He loves your hands on his arse and encourages you to hold him there, to feel his hips thrusting. He reminds you how sweet and hot you feel, how much he likes being inside you. You feel welcoming and sexy.

How does it feel to have Benedict Cumberbatch loving you like this? Imagine how his body feels over yours. Are your legs wrapped around his waist or are they bent open wide by his grinding hips? How do his movements happily set him apart from the other men you’ve known? How does he hold you? How safe do you feel in his arms, this close to his heart? What is he whispering or moaning in your ear? How hot is your breath against his cheek? How quickly do your bodies find a matching rhythm? What does it look like when Benedict gives over control to his rising passion? What words would you use to describe being locked with this beautiful man giving himself to you? How easy is it for you to receive his love, his desire?

Allow yourself to open up to the experience.

Take a deep breath

Hold those feelings inside you

And release.

Feel your arousal reach its peak and spread out before you as you grind and push and rock. Feel relaxation wash over your mind, your body, your soul. Hold Benedict close to your newly limp body as he joins you, falling over the edge, shuddering and groaning, kissing you as his own bliss drowns everything else away. Feel your heart expand at the beauty of the moment, at what he has done for you. Feel how wet your bodies are, cooling by one another. See him smile when you confirm how good he was to you. See the relief on his face as you brush the curls plastered to his forehead away, thanking him for the experience. Feel the need for language slip away as you lie side by side, your bodies now tucked under clean crisp sheets. Feel the back of his hand brushing up and down your arm as you gently fall asleep.

You have chosen well.

[Pause]

On the count of five down to one, you can open your eyes knowing you have been properly laid by Benedict Cumberbatch. And he wants more.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One.

 

 

 

 

If you enjoyed Rendez-vous with Benedict Cumberbatch, you might try the other selections on this _Midnight Visualizations_ cd: 

_Getting Nailed by Nathan Fillion_

_Feeling Frisky with Fassbender_

_Diddled by Hiddles(ton)_

_Knocking Boots with Robert Downey Jr._

_Sharing a Bubble Bath with Martin Freeman_

_Watching Chris Hemsworth Take Off His Shirt Over and Over_

 

_Please make your selection now._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I listen to a lot of visualization/meditation tracks in RL. This just seemed to be a natural fit.
> 
> Thank you to Jenna for the help with editing.


End file.
